


Three Germans and a Pole

by LadyKnightSkye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Music, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightSkye/pseuds/LadyKnightSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria expresses his emotions using the oddest pieces of music . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Germans and a Pole

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone says anything, the title is actually inaccurate. It should be "Two Germans, an Austrian, and a Pole" but that isn't as snappy a title.

I date a guy who expresses his anger with Chopin. 

Okay, okay, I know that sounds really stupid, but seriously. He gets angry, he breaks out the piano, and hello! Chopin. Now, after watching him once get completely pissed off at Russia and then playing a Chopin polonaise that – and I swear this on my sacred robes of the St. Maria Order – got him going so fast that his hands blurred. A freaking polonaise! I’ve danced that before and let me tell you, you ain’t going fast enough to make the room blur, much less your hands!

But yes, I am dating Austria. 

I’m awesome. I know this because I kick ass and take names, but something about Ole Glasses makes my knees weak and my tummy flutter. I think it’s because he’s always treated me as a lady. I could be covered in mud, blood, and manure, and he’d offer his arm. Granted, he’d offer his arm with a curled lip, but still, he offered. 

~~

I date a guy who expresses his happiness with Mozart. 

Specifically, his famous _Requiem_. As in a requiem mass. As in a funeral! 

How did I end up with this guy? Why aren’t I dating France who is a devoted Catholic like me, or Spain who knows how to have fun like me, or America who is almost as awesome as I am? Why Austria? 

Maybe it’s because I like to dirty him up. He’s always so pristine, so I like to mess up his clothes. I like seeing him slightly muddy. Reminds me of when he used to come charging at me or with me across a battlefield. Anything that reminds me of that makes me happy. 

~~

I date a guy who expresses his sadness with Bach. 

The first thing he played after he had to come live with me and Germany was that infamous Toccata that everyone plays on Halloween in America. Which, I think means that he should be expressing his creepiness with Bach, but I don’t make the musical choices in this relationship. 

Though I do play the flute. 

~~

Sometimes, he plays Beethoven for me. 

And as awesome as I am, I do admit that it took me years to realize just why he did. Because as you can tell, Austria picks the weirdest music to express his emotions. Chopin has never struck me as particularly angry – Beethoven does. Bach isn’t really all that sad – he wrote a lot of uplifting church music. Now, Mozart was pretty damn gay – in both senses of the words – so that one fits, except for the whole I’m-so-happy-let-me-play-a-funeral-mass thing. 

He likes to play Beethoven’s Eroica Variations for me – I forget the Opus number, so don’t ask. The first time I told him I loved him, he played the piece for me. I’ve quickly learned not to say I love him near a piano or else I spend the next twenty-five minutes listening to it. 

Or, if not in an Eroica mood, he plays two more things for me: the Moonlight Sonata or Fur Elise. Those, actually make some sort of sense. And, sweetly enough, one time he referred to it as Fur Preussen. 

Yeah, I date a guy who expresses his love with Beethoven.


End file.
